When Things Take a Turn
by WolfenxPrincess
Summary: Kagome gets in an accident and is forced to live without her mom for some time. How will she do it? Who will she live with? What will happen?
1. The Wreck

When Things Take a Turn

**Summary: Kagome gets in an accident and is forced to live without her mom for some time. How will she do it? Who will she live with? What will happen?**

**Age: Kagome 16, Sango 17, Inuyasha 17, Miroku 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyous, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**When Things Take a Turn**

**Chapter One**

"Mom, can we please go home now?" asked, a sixteen year old, Kagome. Korari turned and looked at her daughter and laughed. Her eyes light up when she smiled and Kagome wondered what was so funny.

Korari said, "Kagome we can go home as soon as we pick up Souta from his karate lesson."

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered, "Stupid Souta, it's your entire fault I am not at home asleep right now!" Kagome laid her head against the window and shut her eyes. She was sitting in the back because it was Souta's turn in the front and they were waiting for him to come out. She didn't bother with her seatbelt because home was a few blocks away. Finally Souta came down and she thanked the lord that he came in less than ten minutes. She sat up and he quickly got into the car.

Korari said, "Souta I am sure your sister is happy that you are in the car."

Souta looked at his mom like she had grown another head and said, "Why would Kagome want me to be in the car?"

Kagome answered, "Because now we can go home and I can _sleep_." Korari and Souta laughed at Kagome and she looked at them. Kagome almost screamed, "Drive! Mom I am **TIRED**!" Her mom looked at her and laughed again but she complied with Kagome's request and started to drive.

Korari pulled their silver Nissan Armada Pathfinder out into the street and she looked left and right and then pulled out. She was at a stoplight waiting for the light to change colors so that she could turn left. Her light turned green and she started to go when a car, in a hurry, zoomed across, right as she was turning, trying to run the red light. The car hit Kagome's car and they flipped over twice. Korari got most of the impact.

During the crash Kagome put her hands on the ceiling and locked her elbows so she wouldn't be tossed around and even though she didn't have her seatbelt on she hoped she would be okay. Kagome looked at her mom and Souta and hoped they would be okay and she closed her eyes.

Souta looked at his mom and sister while the wreck was happening and he put his hands over his head so he wouldn't get any brain damage and he closed his eyes and hoped everyone would be okay.

Korari only caught a quick glimpse of her daughter and son before she hit her head on the steering wheel and passed out.

When the car stopped moving Kagome looked around and realized she was okay. She got out of the car and stretched to make sure she hadn't broken anything and then she went back in to look and see if Souta or Korari was hurt. She looked at Souta and saw that he wasn't conscious and that his arm was twisted at a funny angle. She looked over at her mom and saw that she too was unconscious and that she had a lot of broken bones and it looked like her ribcage was broken.

Kagome immediately whipped out her pink, Cingular, razor, cell phone and called 911. They arrived shortly after she called and loaded her mom onto a stretcher as well as her brother. They wanted her to be on a stretcher too but she said she was fine. They said they had to take her to the emergency room anyways. She said okay.

It was then that she realized that she hadn't seen the man who caused the wreck. She looked around and saw his car but she didn't see him in it.

She asked the EMT for a piece of paper and a pen and he gave it to her and she thanked him and copied down the license plate number quickly while the EMT asked her who caused the wreck and she pointed to the car and they both looked over at the car and when the EMT noticed there was no one in the car he said something into a walkie-talkie. Then he turned to her and said they would have police squads there in a minute. He ushered her into the ambulance and she went to the hospital with her brother and mother.

In the ambulance she looked over at her family and prayed that they would be okay. The EMT in the ambulance looked at her and felt sorry for her. He hoped that she would get through this.

When they arrived at the hospital Kagome hopped out of the ambulance and was pushed onto a stretcher against her will and taken to the same room as her mother and brother. She lay there watching them when a doctor walked into the room and shook her hand. He introduced himself as Dr. Suikotsu. He was there to inspect her family and then she could go if she chose to do so.

He walked over to her mother because it was plain to see that she needed the most attention. He looked over her and said, "We need to take an x-ray and see exactly how many bones are broken. I'm going to take her into the room right next to us, so you will know where we are if something happens. Someone will be coming in soon to check on you and see if you need food or water."

He left with her mother and then a few minutes later someone came in and asked Kagome, "Hello, do you need anything? I am Nurse Jakotsu and I can help in any way you like."

Kagome looked at him; well she was pretty sure it was at him even if he did look kind of feminine. She shook her head and said, "I only want some water if it's not too much trouble."

Jakotsu shook his head and said, "It's not any trouble at all. With all that you have gone through I can do anything. Just call or ring the bell I will always be nearby." He started towards the door and then turned around and said, "Oh yes, and if your brother wakes up please ring or call." With that final thing said he started towards the door and headed out.

Kagome turned around and looked at Souta. She went over to him and laid her head on his hand and started to cry for her mother and brother. He felt her shaking and slowly consciousness dawned on him. He opened his eyes and said, "Kagome where are we? Why are we here?"

Kagome looked at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and she said, "We are in the hospital and we got into a car accident and you and mom are hurt."

Souta looked at her and said, "Why aren't you hurt?"

Kagome looked back at him with a puzzled look and replied, "I don't really know. During the accident I just put my hands on the ceiling and locked my arms so that I could protect my head. I don't know how I was safe."

Souta looked at her with admiration. She hugged him again and said, "I am happy you are okay and not seriously hurt."

It was then that Souta looked around and said, "Sis, where's mom?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "She is in the x-ray room getting x-rayed. They are trying to see how many of her bones are broken. She was passed out since the accident, I don't know if she has woken up yet. I closed my eyes when the car was flipping over. I didn't see how she hurt herself. The person that hit us left after he saw the car flip. I don't know why. I copied down his license number though. He was in a Red Honda Accord."

Souta nodded and lay back down. He stretched and then he let out a small yelp and drew his arms back into his body. Kagome looked at his arms and knew she forgot to tell him that his arm was broken. She then said, "Um… Souta, I forgot to tell you that your arm was broken. Oops, sorry about that."

Souta looked at his sister and smiled weakly, "It's okay, sis. I don't mind. It didn't hurt that much, it only surprised me."

She smiled back and then she remembered that she needed to call Nurse Jakotsu. She said a loudly, but not to loudly, "Nurse Jakotsu, where are you?"

At that moment Jakotsu came barreling in through the door looking quite flustered. Even with his flustered appearance he brought her water and didn't spill a drop. It was then that Kagome sensed his demonic aura. She wondered why it she didn't notice it earlier but she brushed it off. She looked at him and graciously took her water from him and said, "Thank you, Nurse Jakotsu."

Souta looked at him and said in a cough, "Gay?" and he coughed some more, and Kagome glared at him a glare hot enough to make Satan sweat. Kagome gave a slit incline of her head though. Souta knew he was then.

Jakotsu looked at them and asked Kagome, "What can I get for you?"

Kagome nodded at her brother and said, "He woke up and you told me to call you if he woke up. So I called because he woke up." Jakotsu nodded and then made his way over to Souta.

He asked Souta, "Does anything hurt? Do you need any help or medication?"

Souta pointed to his right elbow with his left hand and said, "My elbow hurts. Kagome thinks it's broken and I agree with her. It hurts when I move it and it hurts to touch it."

Jakotsu said, "Oh that is a nasty break. I need Dr. Suikotsu to take a look at that. He will give u a cast after he resets it. I think you might have bruised it too. That is why it hurts to touch."

Souta nodded and then said distressed, "Uh oh, I have a karate match soon and I can't miss it I will be the only one there. How many weeks do you think it will take to repair?"

Jakotsu said, "That depends on what method Dr. Suikotsu uses." Kagome thought, _'He must be a demon too and he can use some demonic power.' _Jakotsu continued, "If he uses one method then you will heal in two weeks. If he uses a different method than you will heal in two months. It depends." Jakotsu smiled and asked Souta if he needed anything and Souta said water. Jakotsu smiled and said, "Just like you sister aren't you?" Souta nodded and laughed with Kagome and Jakotsu. Jakotsu went to get some water again and he shut the door.

Kagome and Souta looked at each other and smiled. Even in the condition they were in they still had positive outlooks. Then Dr. Suikotsu rolled Korari in and Kagome immediately jumped up and Souta looked over. They both looked at the doctor expectantly. He looked back with a grim expression on his face. Kagome instantly got worried.

She asked, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

Suikotsu stared and finally said, "Okay, well your mother has a concussion and I think she is in a coma." Kagome gasped and looked at Souta. The doctor continued, "I can't do anything for her except hope and pray that she wakes up. She has quite a few broken bones and she will need a lot of casts but her body will heal after the casts are on. Now let me look at Souta."

Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe that her mother was in a coma. She just _couldn't_ believe it. She walked to her mom's bed and sat down next to her. She held her mom's hand and wept.

Souta stared at his sister and he too wept. He wanted to go and hold his mom too but he couldn't.

It was then that Kagome realized that she needed to be strong for her brother so she dried up her tears and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Dr. Suikotsu's heart as well as Jakotsu's went out to the siblings. They just went through a major wreck and their mom was in a coma. Dr. Suikotsu started to think. _'I wonder where the dad is. I wonder why they haven't called him yet or said anything about their dad.'_ He was broken out of his thoughts when Kagome looked at him and said, "Are you going to check Souta's arm?"

Suikotsu nodded and said, "This way please Souta into the x-ray room." Souta stood and followed him through the door. Kagome sat on his empty bed and hugged herself. Jakotsu walked up behind her and was hesitant at first but he hugged her. Kagome welcomed the hug and started crying. He rubbed her back and he said, "It's okay sweetie, everything will be fine."

Kagome nodded and said, "I hope so." Kagome thought, _'He is definitely gay but he is awesome. I hope he is telling the truth." _

"So Nurse Jakotsu, what do you think will happen?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. She will stay here. She might wake up soon or not. She could wake up in a long time. It depends. Right now though we need to find you a place to stay for however long she is in a comatose state. Do you know anyone that you or Souta could stay with?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then said, "Well, Souta could stay with Kohaku and Sango. I don't think I could because it would be too many people. I will ask around at school and see who I could stay with." Jakotsu nodded and left the room.

Kagome walked over to her mom and sat down next to her. She looked at her mom and said, "Mom, I don't know who to stay with. I wish you could tell me. I don't want to impose."

Her mom opened one eye and said in a faint whisper, "Inuyasha." Then she went back into a comatose state. Kagome jumped in surprise and yelled, "Nurse Jakotsu, Dr. Suikotsu!"

They came right away and said, "What happened? What's wrong?" Kagome pointed a shaky finger at her mom. They questioned her again, "What happened? What did she do?"

Kagome said, "She talked. I asked who I should stay with and she told me. It was very weird but now I know who she wants me to stay with. I should ask them if I can and I should ask Sango if Souta can stay with her and Kohaku. What does that mean though? Why did she only wake up for a little bit and then go back? What does that mean?"

Suikotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other and said, "It means that she could wake up sooner or later. It depends. Nothing is definite. W can't tell. Sorry Kagome."

Kagome nodded and said, "It is okay. Doctor, shouldn't you be checking on Souta?"

He rushed out of the room and Jakotsu followed him. Kagome looked at her mom. She then got out her cell phone after calling Jakotsu in and making sure she could use it. She called Sango.

**A/N Okay this is a new story I have been thinking about writing for a while but haven't had the time. So now I do and I am writing! Okay well, I hope you enjoy it! Oh ya, I forgot. Do you all see that little purple-ish button thing? Nod if you do. How 'bout you press it and give me a review? That would be cool now wouldn't it? Well please read and review!**


	2. Transportation

When Things Take a Turn

**Summary: Kagome gets in an accident and is forced to live without her mom for some time. How will she do it? Who will she live with? What will happen?**

**Age: Kagome 16, Sango 17, Inuyasha 17, Miroku 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyous, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**When Things Take a Turn**

**Chapter Two**

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice. That voice belonged to Sango who was not happy to be woken up at one o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, Sango?" The voice asked. Sango recognized it immediately but was still not happy.

"Yes, Kagome. What do you want? You woke me up at one o'clock!"

Kagome said, "Sorry, I didn't realize that it was that late."

Sango said, "It's okay. What do you want?"

"Okay well, we were in a car accident-"

Sango interrupted, her voice full of genuine concern losing all tones of anger it once possessed, "Was anyone hurt? What happened? Are you okay? Is Souta, is your mom?"

Kagome continued and said, "Yes people were hurt. I am fine. Souta has a broken arm and my mom is in a…coma." Kagome started crying.

Sango tried to soothe her, "Oh Kagome, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Who will you stay with while she is at the hospital?"

Kagome said, "That is why I am calling you. I wanted to know if Souta can stay with you. Can he?"

Sango said, "Ya, of course he can stay. You can too."

"No, I can't. My mom woke up out of her coma long enough to tell me that she wants me to stay with Inuyasha." _'How am I going to live with Inuyasha? He is my friend and his mom is like my aunt but I don't know how I can live with him for that long.'_

Sango said, "Inuyasha!"

Kagome nodded and then remembered she was on the phone and said, "Yes, Inuyasha. I mean his mom is like my aunt, but I don't know how I can live with him for that long."

Sango said, "Well if your mom wants it you should do it for her, you will have to find out though if you can. I suggest not calling right now because it is so late. Ask tomorrow at school if you come okay?"

Kagome said, "Okay."

"Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You can bring Souta over now if you want to. Or you can bring him after school tomorrow. Okay?"

Kagome said, "Okay, I need to go now Souta walked in."

"Okay."

"Okay, bye Sango."

"Bye, oh Kagome, everything will be okay. I promise."

"Okay bye Sango. I hope so. See you at school."

"Okay."

Souta walked into the room to find Kagome on her phone. _'Probably Sango.'_ He thought. Kagome turned to him when she ended her call.

Souta asked, "Was that Sango?" Kagome nodded. He continued, "What did she want? What did you tell her?"

Kagome replied, "I asked her if you could stay with her and Kohaku until mom comes out of a coma. She said yes. I am taking you over there tomorrow after school. We will pack all of our stuff tomorrow and remember we can always come back."

Souta noticed she didn't say she would be staying with Sango as well. He wondered where she would stay. So he asked, "Kagome, where are you staying?"

She looked at him and said, "With Inuyasha and Auntie Izayoi and Uncle Inutaishio."

Souta just stared at her. Finally he said, "So, why are you staying there and not with Sango?"

Kagome said, "Mom said I should stay with Inuyasha. I don't know why."

"Mom said something? Is that why everyone rushed out of the x-ray room?"

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, I was wondering, what will happen if mom never wakes up?"

"I don't know Souta, I don't know. We might have to live on our own or with Sango and Inuyasha."

"You will be here right Kagome? You will stay here with me right?"

She looked down at her ten year old brother sweetly, with glistening tears in her eyes and said, "Yes Souta, I will be with you. When do you get your cast?"

"Actually I get it right now. I don't know what color to get. Can you help me?"

Kagome followed her brother laughing. He showed her the cast colors and she said, "I think you should get pink. It will match your cheeks when you blush." She laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Kagome. Really which color should I get?"

"Well which colors do the like the best?"

"Blue and green."

"I think you should get the blue one. It will look really cool with your black hair."

Souta nodded and told Suikotsu blue. Dr. Suikotsu said, "Okay Souta, do you want Kagome to come with you into the room?"

"Yes. Kagome will you come?"

"Of course I will."

They went into the room and Souta got his cast on while Kagome watched and thought, _'How am I supposed to live with Inuyasha? We are really good friends but I don't see how I can do that. Their house is huge I will have my own room and stuff but still how will I deal with seeing him everyday? I know I love him, but he doesn't know that. I don't have any intentions of telling him either. I don't know how I can see him everyday doing everything he does. I know he has a gym in his house and a basketball court and a pool so that means I will see his abs a lot and I cant help but notice them. Oh my God! I will have a hard time! Mom, are you TRYING to curse me?'_ she was pulled out of her thoughts by Souta saying, "Kagome it didn't hurt at all! Dr. Suikotsu said I can have it off and be all better by the karate tournament!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you Dr. Suikotsu. I am very thankful that you did that for him. He really wanted to compete in his tournament. Right, Squirt?" She laughed.

Souta nodded and said, "Right, Kaggie." He laughed too.

"It's time we get going Souta. We need to go home and get some sleep. We have school tomorrow. I don't know how we will be able to stay awake for school but we can try it. Thank you Dr. Suikotsu. When do we need to come back, and how will we handle the money issue?"

Suikotsu said, "Well you need to come back next Monday, a week from today, and I will check on Souta. You can come back anytime to see your mom though. As for the money. I don't think you need to pay, but if you do we will take care of it later, okay?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Oh, I need to get a car or something to take us to school. Do you know if the police tracked down the person who caused the accident?"

Suikotsu shook his head and said, "They haven't actually found the guy but they know who it is. His name is Naraku. We wonder why he got out and ran but we don't know. Do you think one of your friends can pick you up in the morning?"

Kagome thought for a second and said, "Sango probably can. She has to drop of Kohaku anyways. I'll call her. Thank you again."

Souta said, "Ya, thanks Dr. Suikotsu."

He replied, "No problem. Take care. See you in at least a week."

Kagome nodded and walked into the hospital room where their stuff was. She looked at her mom and gave her hand a hug so she didn't injure her anymore. Souta did the same and Kagome said, "Bye Mom we will be by later to say hi."

Souta just looked and said, "Bye."

Jakotsu walked in the room and Kagome and Souta said bye and they would see him in a week. Jakotsu nodded and said okay. Kagome gathered up her mom's stuff and her stuff while Souta got most of his and they left. Jakotsu said he could call his brother Bankotsu to drive them home. They said okay.

Bankotsu came and picked them up and took them home. He made sure they were all right and then left. Kagome called Sango again. Sango answered groggily and sounding annoyed and mad. Sango said, "Hello?"

Kagome said meekly, "Hi, Sango?"

Sango lost all of the anger and rage in her voice and said caringly, "Kagome, what's up?"

Kagome asked, "Sango, can you pick Souta and me up for school tomorrow because our car is totaled?"

Sango said, "Yes, we can. We can drop you off after school too, and then I will bring Souta home and I can take you to Yasha's okay?"

Kagome said, "Okay. I will see when you pick us up. What time are you going to pick us up?"

Sango said, "Well our school starts at 8:30 but we have free period first so we actually need to be there at 9:30. Souta and Kohaku start at 8 o'clock so I guess I'll pick you guys up at 7:30. Sound good?"

Kagome said, "Yes. Thanks again Sango. I'll see you at 7:30."

Sango said, "Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Souta turned to look at Kagome and asked, "Sango is coming at 7:30?"

Kagome nodded. Souta continued, "Should I start to pack?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "No do it after school." Souta nodded and went upstairs. Kagome went out to the Goshinboku and sat by it for a little bit, while thinking about all that had happened in the past 5 hours. Then she went inside and made sure Souta was in bed and her alarm was set. She put on her pajamas and went to bed.

**A/N Okay guys I need some reviews if I'm going to update! I already have the next chapter written so if I get 7 reviews I will update. Please review! Thanks to Faina, inu luver 4ever, Waterlily216, Chiaztolite, and S2animeluverS2! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It really makes me smile. **


	3. The Question

When Things Take a Turn

**Summary: Kagome gets in an accident and is forced to live without her mom for some time. How will she do it? Who will she live with? What will happen?**

**Age: Kagome 16, Sango 17, Inuyasha 17, Miroku 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyous, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**When Things Take a Turn**

**Chapter Three **

_RINGRING_ "Good morning Tokyo! It is a beautiful day out today! The skies are-", Kagome's radio sounded. Kagome stepped out of bed and stretched. She walked into her brother's room and gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked up at his big sister.

"Is it time to get up already nee-chan?"

"Yes, Souta it is. Come on, up and at 'em."

"Okay fine. Who is making breakfast?"

The events of last night flashed through Kagome's mind as she replied, "I will." He nodded and walked into his bathroom to take a shower. Kagome then turned and walked into her bathroom for her shower.

While she was lathering soap on her arms she thought about how she was grateful to Sango for letting her brother stay with them. _'I wonder what Inuyasha will say when I ask him if I can stay. Well, there is only one way to find out. I will ask him today when we are alone together. Then if he says no I won't care and if he says yes he won't be embarrassed and Miroku can't make any comments!'_ With that plan in her head she rinsed her body and got out of the shower and headed to her closet.

Kagome got out a turquoise shirt with sequins and some dark blue faded jeans. She put a white shirt under the blue shirt so she could wear it open at the top. It ties at the top and is semi see-through. She wore a turquoise head scarf that matched her shirt. She put her bangs in front of the scarf and tied it behind her bangs. **(A/N It is like a headband and hangs down in the back) **She put on some silver bangles and a little blue eye shadow and some mascara and she was ready.

She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She called upstairs, "Souta, what do you want to eat?"

"Waffles or pancakes."

She smiled and said, "Waffles okay? They are easier to make."

"Okay."

She started to make the waffles and put them into the toaster and waited. Souta walked down the stairs as she was buttering the waffles. She asked, "You want butter, right?"

He nodded and said, "Kagome you look really pretty."

She smiled, she knew her brother was being nice, "Thank you Souta. So do you." He smiled back more at his thought than at her comment, _'We can actually do this. We can survive with each other for a little while.'_

"Here you go Souta", Kagome said, handing him a plate with a buttered waffle and some milk. Souta accepted the food and thanked her.

They both ate silently, thinking about things to come. When they finished, Kagome took up their plates and put them in the dishwasher.

At 7:30 Sango came and picked up Kagome and Souta. She gave Kagome a really tight hug and asked Souta if his arm was okay. Kohaku thought his cast was really cool.

Sango was wearing a black tank top, with a magenta shirt over it, unbuttoned at the top. She also wore light jeans, and silver hoops in her ears. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and her trademark eye shadow and some mascara.

Kohaku and Souta were wearing their school uniforms.

As soon as Sango dropped Souta and Kohaku off at school, she bombarded Kagome with questions, "Are you alright? Are you guys getting along? Is your mom okay? Are you sure you aren't hurt? Do you need any help? Have you asked Inuyasha if you can stay with him yet? Have you heard anything about your mom yet?"

Kagome laughed and replied, "Yes, I am alright. Yes we are getting along. She is in a coma, I don't know. I am positive I am not hurt. I don't need help other than where we will live. No I haven't asked Inuyasha, and no I haven't heard anything about mom."

Sango laughed and then drove to her house to meet Miroku and Inuyasha and watch a movie before school.

Miroku came over at about 7:45 and Inuyasha showed up at 7:50. They all greeted each other and Miroku and Inuyasha immediately headed off to the kitchen. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and sat on the couch.

All four of them had the same schedule so they didn't need to be there until 9:30, and school was just around the block.

Once the boys got finished raiding the kitchen they came out and sat down Miroku on the other side of Sango, Kagome next to Sango, and Inuyasha on the other side of Kagome. It is one of those _huge_ wrap-around couches.

Sango asked, "Which movie shall we watch today?"

Kagome shrugged and replied, "I don't care."

Inuyasha and Miroku both said at the same time, "A scary movie." They wouldn't miss out on the girls grabbing them the entire movie.

Sango pulled out all the scary movies and asked, "Which one?" While sweeping her hand over the array of scary movies in a dramatic fashion. Kagome laughed at this display and Inuyasha and Miroku chose When a Stranger Calls.

Sango put the movie in and said, "Okay guys, here goes. If we don't finish now we can watch it after school."

The other three nodded and watched while the movie came on. **(A/N I haven't seen it so I don't know what happens but I want to so I will just kind of keep it vague.)**

On all the scary parts Kagome was practically jumping into Inuyasha's lap and Sango, Miroku's. Kagome was also squeezing Inuyasha's hand so hard he yelped a few times.

The first time he let out a small whimper and Kagome immediately thought something was terribly wrong. She asked worriedly, "What is wrong?"

He answered, "You are squeezing my hand way to hard."

She apologized and he said it was okay and they continued to watch the movie, and every time she heard a whimper or a yelp she let go f his hand and switched to the other one.

Sango was grasping Miroku's arm when she got scared and he didn't really mind until her nails dug into him and when they did he told her to let go. She complied and then he gave her his hand. She took it and squeezed. He didn't make a sound so they continued watching the movie.

The movie finished and all four of them stood up. Kagome said, "Well I guess we won't need to come back after school."

Sango said, "We won't but you guys can, Souta and Kohaku can watch another movie with us."

Inuyasha and Miroku said they would come and they all went outside to get in the car. Miroku had a Mercedes Benz convertible two-seater. It is a dark he of blue. Sango walked out and saw the car he brought and asked, "Can I ride with you Miroku, I want to see your car."

Miroku looked perplexed but nodded and said okay.

Sango and Kagome went to get the bags out of Sango's car and Kagome hissed, "Sango!"

Sango chuckled at her and said, "Now you can ask Inuyasha if you can stay at his house."

Kagome nodded and said, "I guess you're right. I am nervous though."

Sango laughed, "It's okay Kagome. We have all known each other forever, I am sure even you know some stuff that Miroku and I don't about him."

Kagome nodded and though, _'Ya, he is a hanyou. Miroku might know that though.'_ She spoke aloud though, "I guess you're right again, I will ask. I have known him forever, it is okay. If I ask then I will have to explain the situation. I don't want everyone knowing!"

Sango gave her a hug. "It will be okay Kagome, he will let you stay, and I doubt he will say anything about it because Miroku might find out."

Kagome nodded. They started walking back to the boys, only to find them talking.

When the girls walked away Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "What do you think is wrong, Kagome seems sad today."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "I wonder too, she wasn't her bubbly self."

Inuyasha smiled at Miroku's description of Kagome. _'I wonder what is wrong with her. She is always smiling and happy and today she seems sad and on edge, I wonder… did something happen last night?'_ He made a resolution to ask her about it in the car and turned back to Miroku. "How does she seems to you?"

"Well I think she seems a little sad and kind of nervous, about what though?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know."

Sango and Kagome were coming back now. They looked up at Miroku and Inuyasha, faces filled with confusion. Kagome wondered why they were talking and Sango wondered why they looked so serious. They shrugged it off and walked to the respectable cars.

Kagome climbed in the passenger seat of Inuyasha's car and she sat and waited for him to get in. When he finally got into the car he looked straight at Kagome.

Kagome started to feel self-conscious under his intense gaze and she knew he knew something was wrong with her.

He looked at her expectantly. He hadn't started the car yet and she had a feeling he wouldn't start it until she said something.

She looked into his pure molten orbs, chocolate, innocence colliding with intense, molten. She finally broke down and asked, "Yes?"

He looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Yes? I know something is wrong Kagome, don't think you can hide it. I can see it. You are sad and nervous. Did something happen last night?"

He was searching her face for any escaped emotions. She nodded but didn't say anything. Inuyasha looked at her expectantly, waiting for something more. Nothing came. Kagome just sat there, arms crossed against her chest and staring at Inuyasha.

She finally said, "Something did happen last night, it will take some time to tell you though, so we might want to start heading towards school and we can talk in the parking lot."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing that she would indeed tell him what was disturbing her. He started the car and drove off towards school. Kagome looked out at the passing scenery as they drove. _'I knew he would figure it out sooner or later, he is a hanyou after all. He can probably smell it all over me.'_ Frustrated that she hadn't remember to at least try and act cheery around him she shook her head, she would have to tell him sooner or later.

Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome and then back at the road. He couldn't stand to see the inner turmoil going on. He saw the emotions flash on her face, the anger, the frustration, the sadness, and the confusion. The last emotion that skittered across her face left him wondering. _'Why is she confused? Something bad happened to her but she is confused about it?'_

They arrived at school, each lost in their own thoughts. Inuyasha parked and left the car on, while turning to Kagome. He looked at her expectantly and she sighed and started speaking, "Okay, I know you know something is wrong with me, am I correct?"

He nodded. She continued, "Well okay, yesterday my mom and I went to pick Souta up from karate and _after_ I had to wait 10 minutes for him, he came down and we were going home. When this car hit us, he flipped our car and…" Her story came pouring out, everything, from the accident to the hospital, to calling Sango, to staying with Souta.

Inuyasha listened silently. He nodded at appropriate times but stayed quiet. Fury building inside him. _'That bastard, I am going to make him pay for hurting Kagome.'_

When Kagome finished her story she was in tears and she realized she still had to ask the question. So when Inuyasha silently wrapped his arms around her to help cease the tears she spoke in a voice so quiet that even Inuyasha with his demonic hearing had to strain to hear her. "Inuyasha, can I stay with you until my mom is out of the hospital?" She pulled back from is embrace and looked into his golden orbs. He didn't answer for a second. He waited, and something stirred in the back of his head, something, but he didn't know what. He looked back at Kagome ready to answer her question only to find that she was out of the car and walking towards school. Away from the car and away from him.

**A/N Okay well sorry guys, but I didn't get 7 reviews pouts oh well, I hope you like this chapter, the next one will come out when I get 5 reviews. I am already working on it!**


	4. The Answer

**When Things Take a Turn**

**Summary: Kagome gets in an accident and is forced to live without her mom for some time. How will she do it? Who will she live with? What will happen?**

**Age: Kagome 16, Sango 17, Inuyasha 17, Miroku 17**

**Dedication: dedicated to all my reviewers!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**Special Thanks: Faina (she was my first review), inu lover 4ever, Waterlily216, Chiaztolite, S2animeluverS2, kagome442006, Emeraldxx. Thank you all!!!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyous, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**When Things Take a Turn**

**Chapter Four **

Inuyasha listened silently. He nodded at appropriate times but stayed quiet. Fury building inside him. _'That bastard, I am going to make him pay for hurting Kagome.'_

When Kagome finished her story she was in tears and she realized she still had to ask the question. So when Inuyasha silently wrapped his arms around her to help cease the tears she spoke in a voice so quiet that even Inuyasha with his demonic hearing had to strain to hear her. "Inuyasha, can I stay with you until my mom is out of the hospital?" She pulled back from is embrace and looked into his golden orbs. He didn't answer for a second. He waited, and something stirred in the back of his head, something, but he didn't know what. He looked back at Kagome ready to answer her question only to find that she was out of the car and walking towards school. Away from the car and away from him.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, "Shit!" He jumped out of the car and followed Kagome. He caught up with her in the entry hall to school. He grabbed her wrist and whirled her around.

She twirled into his arms, effortlessly. She looked up, into his eyes, and saw them sparkling. She had a questioning look on her face, and Inuyasha replied, "Yes, of course you can stay with me. What about Souta?"

Kagome laughed, joy filling her features, "Thank you so much! Souta is staying with Sango and Kohaku. Souta and Kohaku will be good together; I just didn't want to impose on Sango with me having to stay with her as well."

"Well of course you can stay with me. We would love to have you."

Kagome smiled her first real smile since last night. Inuyasha sensed her happiness and hugged her.

From behind a pillar a raven headed girl shrunk back from the sight the two were making. _´How dare that bitch? How dare she hug him! He is mine, I will have him.'_ The girl started to walk away, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

The voice on the other line answered, "Hey Kikyou."

"Hi father, you didn't finish! She is still at school."

"I am sorry sweetheart, I will keep trying."

"Good. I don't want her to be here tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Have a good day at school, sweethe- _: dial tone:_"

The father of Kikyou looked up from his phone and shook his head, "I have spoiled her to much, it is time I start being the parent." **(A/N Naraku is not her father, I wouldn't make Naraku _that_ OOC.)** He stood up and walked out of the room, he was sitting in, to go make a phone call.

_:Ring Ring:_

The school bell sounded for the students to get to their second period classes. (their first period was study hall) Kagome and Inuyasha had met up with Miroku and Sango and were rushing off towards gym. Kagome and Sango changed out of their clothes into their gym uniforms. Sango gave her a questioning look and Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha saw this exchange and realized what had happened. Sango _purposefully_ made Miroku ride with her, so Kagome could ask Inuyasha. Inuyasha made a silent resolve to get back at Sango and Kagome, for his unpleasant car ride.

In P.E. they were playing dodge ball. **(I don't really know if people in Japan play dodge ball, but as I have said before, I live in America, and I love dodge ball, so that is what they are playing.)** IT was half of the girls and half of the guys against the other half. Miroku and Sango were on the same team, and Kagome and Inuyasha were on the same team. Sango threw a ball at Kagome, and she narrowly dodged it. Kagome kept on dodging Sango's balls and Inuyasha dodged Miroku's. While Kagome was dodging she bumped into someone. He caught her when she stumbled a bit.

She looked up and saw a handsome male with cerulean blue eyes and black hair. She felt his aura and knew he was a wolf youkai. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She said, "Thank you for catching me, sorry I bumped into you."

He smiled and said, "It is no problem at all, having a lovely lady like yourself bump into me, I am glad to have such a privilege to catch you." Kagome smiled, looking a little uneasy with this guy that seemed to have such a way with words. He spoke again, "I am Kouga, what might your name be?"

Kagome replied, "My name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you."

Kouga took her hand in his and kissed it, she looked at her hand and smiled uneasily. He said, "What a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady, I will look forward to seeing you again, my mate."

Kagome just looked at him strangely and she felt another presence looming over her. She recognized it as Inuyasha, she looked at him and he indicated that he had heard what had happened. She smiled and said, "Kouga, I would like to introduce you to my friend Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Kouga."

The two males looked at each other as if they were vermin that they couldn't touch. Inuyasha spoke first, "We have met before, I have known Kouga for a long time." Kouga nodded.

Kouga continued, "Inuyasha, what a surprise. I will see you later _my_ Kagome, good-bye Inuyasha."

Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha. You guys know each other. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome just looked at him, expecting him to say more, but he didn't. He just picked up a dodge ball and threw it at Miroku. Kagome gave up on an answer and threw a ball at Sango.

Finally everyone was out except for six people. On Sango and Miroku's side it was Sango, Miroku, and a girl with fiery red hair named Ayame. Kagome recognized her aura as a wolf demon too. ON Kagome and Inuyasha's side it was Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga. Kagome picked up a ball and threw it at Sango, Sango easily dodged it. Ayame threw one at Kagome and she dodged it too. Finally after a few more minutes, Kagome managed to get Ayame out and Sango got Kouga out.

Now it was just the four friends. Ayame was cheering for both teams since Sango and Kagome were friends with her too. Kagome threw a ball at Miroku and she got him out. Sango threw one at Inuyasha and got him out. It was only Kagome and Sango. They both looked at each other from their sides and smiled. They shared a secret glance before gathering all the balls on their side. They made a pile of them and they picked them all up and turned to each other and threw them all at each other. Neither one moved. Both of them got hit by balls and then they picked up all the balls again and threw them into their crowd of peers.

The teens watching were surprised, and then Ayame picked up a ball and threw it at the person sitting beside her. Pretty soon everyone was throwing balls and laughing and running ad jumping. There were no teams and everyone had a fun time.

Gym was finally over. Everyone was smiling and laughing and sweating from their workout. They all went into the locker rooms to change and then Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame all met up. They all had the same class next. They had math.

Their teacher walked in, Mrs. Kaede. She was also Kagome's miko teacher so Kagome knew her well. Mrs. Kaede smiled and the class smiled back and said hi to her. **(Okay, I am an idiot and I can't think, I am sick, this will be a sucky chapter, but hopefully we can get something accomplished with it. It is kind of a filler chapter, but it is stupid, so I am sorry for it, but I felt that you guys deserved something even a piece of crap like this to read.)** Their class was uneventful.

They went to their next class which was science. Kikyou and Kouga and Ayame were all in this class. They had lab partners. Kagome and Inuyasha were partners, Sango was with Miroku, Ayame and Kouga, and Kikyou was paired with Hojo, who harbored a great longing for Kagome.

Hojo would always go up to Kagome and try to talk to her, but Inuyasha would divert her attention every time so that he couldn't. Kikyou wanted Inuyasha and Kagome knew it. Inuyasha hated Kikyou and Miroku and Sango and Kagome would always try to keep her away from him. She was like a crazed fan girl.

After science they had lunch, then English, then History. Finally they had musical theatre. Then they day was over. Finally they went home.

Kagome rode with Inuyasha again to Sango's and Sango and Miroku went to pick up Kohaku and Souta. Inuyasha looked around Sango's living room and noticed some suitcases. Kagome noticed where his gaze was and she nodded. He wordlessly picked them up and took them to his car.

Kagome was sitting on Sango's couch, staring at her pictures on the wall. From about the time Sango was thirteen and Kohaku was seven there are only pictures of them. Her parents are gone. Kagome knew the story though. Kagome's dad and Sango's mom and dad were ona trip together. Korari was with them, but she went home early to check o the kids. Sango's parents and Kagome's dad got into a car accident and they died. All of them died instantaneously. Kagome's eyes started to tear up.

Outside, Inuyasha smelt the tears that were threatening to spill and he rushed back inside to Kagome. He looked at her, sitting on the couch, staring at the pictures. He also knew the story and knew that she was crying because of her father.

He engulfed her in a tight hug, and she leaned into his chest and sighed in content. He kissed her on the head and they just sat there for a few minutes. Then he moved to sit next to her and he asked her, "Do you think your mom will be okay?"

He felt Kagome shrug against him and she replied, "I don't know. I really don't. I hope so though, it would be a burden on you and Sango for Souta and me to keep staying with you guys."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy he said, "It would be no burden, you can stay with me for as long as you need to and like. I don't mind. It isn't any trouble at all. You of all people should know that we have a huge house; you wouldn't be in anyone's way if that is what you are thinking."

She just nodded. He felt content to hold her and she was content in his arms. When Inuyasha heard a car pull up he stepped away from her and she rose to greet her brother. He followed her into the entrance hallway. He looked at the pictures that surrounded him; the pictures of Kagome and Sango, and Sango and Miroku and Kagome, and finally all four of them. There are pictures of just Inuyasha and Kagome and some of just Sango and Miroku. There are also some of just Miroku and Kagome and some of just Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha noted how he and Kagome looked like they belonged together, same with Miroku and Sango. Sango and Kagome looked like sisters, and Miroku and Kagome looked like siblings as well.

Inuyasha heard the door open and saw Souta and Kohaku come in followed by Miroku and Sango. Kagome hugged Souta and he smiled at her and hugged her back. Kohaku came up to Kagome and smiled at her. She smiled back and Sango herded them all into the house. Once they were all in she asked them, "Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Everyone nodded eagerly. Sango asked the younger boys what movie they wanted to watch. They said something like Finding Nemo. **(A/N I don't know what movies 10 year olds watch. Sorry.)** She handed it to them and they went to Kohaku's bedroom to watch it.

Sango then looked at her friends and Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up and grabbed The Grudge at the same time. They smiled and so did Sango. Kagome hid her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed her. Miroku grabbed Sango after she put in the tape. Kagome jumped up once the movie started. She was getting drinks. Inuyasha tried to pull her back, but she didn't listen. She kept on walking to the kitchen. She got sodas and popcorn. She brought it back into the room and Inuyasha grabbed her and sat her down.

Kagome got especially scared when she saw the babysitter missing her jaw. The movie continued and the four friends sat as they were. All watching the movie. When it was over, they got up and stretched and saw that it was about seven o'clock. Inuyasha said he had to get home; Kagome assumed it was for hanyou training. She was right.

Inuyasha brought Kagome to his car after everyone said their goodbyes. They rode in the car in silence. When they got to Inuyasha's house Kagome got out and grabbed her bags. Inuyasha took them from her and he took them inside. She followed him. He led her upstairs to the room right next to his. She was staying in her favorite room. It was baby blue with different shades of blue and purple and green on the walls.

She walked to the bed and sat down. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes instantly started tearing up. Inuyasha rushed to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She shook with sobs, shaking his entire heart with every tear that fell, glistening and wet, onto his arm. He just hugged her, not knowing what else to do.

When she stopped he pulled back a little and looked at her. She was still beautiful, even though her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tearstained and she wasn't smiling. He smiled at her and said, "Are you okay Kagome?"

She nodded a little and looked up at him, tears still swimming, unshed in her eyes. She smiled a little and said, "Thank you for letting me stay. I don't know what I would have done. I am sorry for crying like that, I know you hate it when I cry."

He kissed her on the top of her head and she smiled a bit and leaned into him. Then they both stood up because Inuyasha had training and Kagome wanted to watch.

**A/N Okay, I know this is a REALLY bad chapter, but I wanted to at least give you something that would entertain you. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next chapter, but I am working on another story! It is called Twisted Essence of Love. I give Wolf Blossom credit for the title, because I couldn't think of one.** **So thank you Sakura!!! Well I better be off. I have to go to dance! Now if you will only press the little purple button right there points at it I will be happy!**


	5. The Event

**When Things Take a Turn**

**Summary: Kagome gets in an accident and is forced to live without her mom for some time. How will she do it? Who will she live with? What will happen?**

**Age: Kagome 16, Sango 17, Inuyasha 17, Miroku 17**

**Dedication: dedicated to all my reviewers! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. but if I make up a character they are mine and not yours!**

**Special Thanks: Faina (she was my first review), inu lover 4ever, Waterlily216, Chiaztolite, S2animeluverS2, kagome442006, Emeraldxx, Pandora1004, and Daffodliac. Thank you all!**

**They are all their regular bloodlines. (i.e.: hanyou, youkai, miko, houshi, etc.)**

**When Things Take a Turn**

**Chapter Five**

She nodded a little and looked up at him, tears still swimming, unshed in her eyes. She smiled a little and said, "Thank you for letting me stay. I don't know what I would have done. I am sorry for crying like that, I know you hate it when I cry."

He kissed her on the top of her head and she smiled a bit and leaned into him. Then they both stood up because Inuyasha had training and Kagome wanted to watch.

Inuyasha went to his room to change and Kagome wandered downstairs. As she wandered her stomach alerted her to its presence by growling obscenely. It was then that she heard a quite but familiar chuckle. She turned and looked at her other favorite silver-haired demon, Sesshoumaru. He came to greet her from the hallway that lead to the study.

When he was about three feet away from her he just held his arms open. Kagome knew the drill well and leapt into them. "Sesshy!" She screamed. In Kagome's opinion Sesshoumaru was the best big brother she never had in the history of big brothers she had never had. She knew the Takahashi family loved her and she and Souta and Korari loved them in return.

Sesshoumaru laughed and said, "Hey Kagome, what are you up to?"

Kagome smiled and replied, "I was going to go watch Yashie practice, but my tummy is evidently hungry." She pouted a little and Sesshoumaru laughed.

So, with Kagome dangling from his neck Sesshoumaru made his way to the kitchen with the petite girl. As soon as they arrived a tinkling laugh filled the air. Kagome hopped down and turned around to come face to face with Rin, Sesshoumaru's mate. Kagome ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Rin returned it enthusiastically, wondering what her favorite young miko was doing in the Takahashi house. She didn't question it, however, and just laughed at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin said to the young raven-haired girl.

Kagome grinned as she pulled away from their hug, "Hey Rin! How are you?"

Rin smiled, "I am good, how are you?"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering, _'Do I want to tell the truth yet?'_ "I am good!" she lied, hoping Rin wouldn't hear the lie. Sesshoumaru perked up though, he heard the false note in her voice but decided not to press the issue, Kagome was allowed to have her secrets.

Rin giggled and asked, "How is school?" Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands and Rin laughed.

Sesshoumaru turned to open the refrigerator and pulled out Kagome's favorite treat, watermelon. Rin and Kagome were talking animatedly about school and classes and Kagome didn't notice the succulent treat until it was set in front of her face. When she looked down and saw the red and green delight before her, her face lit up and she impatiently hopped up to grab a fork. Rin and Sesshoumaru just laughed at her as Sesshoumaru moved to his mate's side to place a hand on her small belly, that was already showing their first unborn child.

As Kagome hopped back to her seat she asked Rin, "How is the baby?"

Rin smiled, "It is good. We do not know the sex yet but I think I want it to be a surprise."

Kagome laughed at Rin, she had always loved surprises. That was how Sesshoumaru had proposed to her after all. Rin and Sesshoumaru had met in college. Rin was studying to be a pediatrician and Sesshoumaru was studying business ready to take over the family company after his father. Rin had bumped into Sesshoumaru one day and politely excused herself. In those days, Sesshoumaru was colder and crueler to everyone but his family and those close to his family, like the Higurashis. He had glared at Rin and told her that it was not okay. Astonished, she glared back and began to berate him on manners and being kind to people. He listened to this petite girl lecture him and he instantly began falling for her. When others would have ran away she stayed strong and stood up to him. No one had done that before and no one had done it since.

As their love grew they both finished their undergraduate degrees. Rin was going to go to school at a fancy medical school in America. Sesshoumaru was afraid of losing her so at their graduation party (their parents threw them one together) after the slideshow of the couple over the years and the pictures of their college years a short home video started. It starred Rin as a young girl of about seven twirling about her kitchen. Her mother zoomed the camera in on her daughter and Rin smiled at the camera. Rin's mother asked, "Rin, darling, how do you see yourself in fifteen years?"

The child Rin frowned and looked at the camera, she answered, "I see myself being a doctor for little kids like me! And I will be getting married to the bestest man ever. He will be perfect for me and I will love him more than anything." As the adult Rin watched herself from fifteen years ago Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her seated form and knelt down. Tears formed in Rin's eyes.

Sesshoumaru began, "Rin, you are the most beautiful most perfect woman in the whole world. You can stand up for yourself and will stop at nothing to achieve your dreams. I love you with my whole heart and soul and nothing can stop the way I feel about you. It will never end and I will never stop loving you more and more every day." Rin began to cry a little. "Rin, will you please give me the honor of being the bestest man ever and being perfect for you?"

Rin, unable to form words through her tears, nodded and Sesshoumaru scooped her up in the tightest hug he could manage without hurting her. All their friends and families clapped and laughed and cried as they witnessed the coldest person they had ever met, melt with love as Rin, the petite but fiery girl set his heart aflame.

As Kagome delved into her treat she thought of their engagement and marriage and wondered about Inuyasha who, hearing the sounds of amusement coming from the kitchen, came to investigate what was happening. "What is going on in here?" he asked.

He came just in time to see Kagome's face covered in watermelon juice. He immediately broke into peals of laughter. She lifted her head and blushed a little. He continued to laugh at her and she frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. She stood up, mouth full of watermelon, and walked over to him. He didn't notice her until she was right next to him. He just continued to laugh. She bent until her face was on the same level as his and opened her mouth and spit all the watermelon seeds she had in her mouth into his face.

His jaw dropped and this caused Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin to burst into laughter. Kagome smirked and moved to go back to her watermelon, when Inuyasha came up behind her and picked her up.

"Inuyasha put me down!" Kagome squealed and Inuyasha, using his demon speed, ran to the room with the pool. Kagome began to squirm as she realized where they were headed. Inuyasha stood next to the edge and held Kagome out over the water. She clung desperately to him, not wanting to be dropped in. "Inu! No please don't! I am all dry and I don't want to be wet! Please please please!" she pleaded.

He however had different plans. He let go, but did not realize that she had also grabbed the front of his wife beater. As Kagome entered the water, Inuyasha came in right behind her. She surfaced laughing and Inuyasha came up spitting out water. Kagome swam to the edge and Inuyasha followed.

Inuyasha playfully shoved her a little and said, "Stupid wench, now I am all wet."

Kagome smiled and said cheekily, "Well you shouldn't have dropped me in."

Inuyasha laughed at her and Kagome glared up at him. He smiled at her expression and took her by the hand, "Come on Kags, let's find you something comfortable to wear while I practice." He led her up to his room and she followed. Kagome knew Inuyasha would give her some of his clothes to wear, and while the thought made her blush she was also very happy. She loved wearing his clothes. They were incredibly comfortable and she loved that they were big on her.

Kagome sat on the bed and watched as he picked something out for her to wear. Inuyasha rifled through his drawers, _'What to give Kagome? She likes soft things…hmmmm…what do I have that's soft?'_ He pulled out an incredibly old t-shirt that had been washed so many times it was incredibly soft to the touch and handed her a pair of Colorado State University sweat pants.

Kagome laughed at him, knowing he would have sweats to an American school. Inuyasha smiled at her and asked, "What?"

Kagome just shook her head and said, "Nothing, Yashie, nothing at all."

"Nothing, eh?"

She smiled and nodded. He jumped on her and immediately began tickling her. She squealed, knowing she was completely vulnerable. "Yashie! Let me up! I am going to pee!"

He kept right on tickling her. He straddled her small waist so she couldn't escape and used one hand to pin her arms above her head. Kagome, while still giggling blushed a little. Her reaction caused Inuyasha to pause his assault. He looked questioningly down at his best friend and Kagome used this welcome distraction to wiggle one of her hands out of his grasp and lightly poke his side. He jumped immediately and she squirmed out from underneath him. She grabbed the clothes he gave her and ran to change.

_'I wonder why she started blushing. We do that all the time…'_

Kagome ran to her room next door and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned against it heavily, panting slightly. _'Why did I react like that? I have known him forever. We always play around. Why was it different for me this time? I wonder if it was different for him as well…'_

Kagome changed and went down to the training room. Inuyasha was already there having changed into a black wife beater and black shorts. Kagome wore the white t-shirt and green college sweatpants. She took a seat on the ground to watch Inuyasha train with his father. As she walked in Inutaishio looked up and smiled at her. Kagome returned the smile with one of her own.

As Inuyasha continued his repetitions Inutaishio came to talk to Kagome. She looked up at him as he sat next to her. "Hey Kaggie, what brings you here?"

Kagome's smile faltered a little and she thought quickly about telling the truth. She decided she should and squared her shoulders, "My mom is in a coma because we were in a car accident last night and I had no where to go but she told me to stay here so I asked Inuyasha and he said yes. He thought it would be okay. So is it okay?" Everything came tumbling out in a rush.

Inutaishio frowned and pulled Kagome into a fatherly hug. He answered, "Of course it's all right sweetheart. You are like my own daughter. We would love to have you for as long as you would like to stay."

Kagome looked up at her Inutaishio and smiled a little, "Thank you Uncle Inu. Please don't tell Rin and Sesshoumaru yet though, I don't want everyone knowing right this second. You can tell Auntie Izayoi though."

Inutaishio nodded his head in agreement and rose again to instruct his son in his training.

Kagome leant her head back against the wall and continued to watch her one and only love learn his demon powers. She smiled affectionately and drifted off to sleep, having slept little the night before.

As practice ended Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. He noticed she as asleep and decided he did not want to wake her. He slowly approached her and bent to cradle her in his arms.

As Inuyasha picked up his childhood friend gently, Inutaishio looked on thoughtfully, _'Inuyasha holds her with such care, a care I've never seen him give anyone before. I wish Inuyasha would love Kagome. I believe she truly loves him.'_

Inuyasha, unknowing of his father's watchful eyes on him, walked up to his room and laid Kagome on his bed while he changed and showered. He went into the bathroom to shower. As he washed the sweat from his workout from his body he thought of Kagome, _'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. She truly is beautiful. I wonder why she doesn't date anyone. She deserves someone amazing. I really hate that all of this is happening to her. She deserves to be happy. She has already seen sadness in her life and doesn't need any more of it.'_

As Inuyasha finished his shower he came out to his bedroom, dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts. He lifted Kagome gently and lifted his covers with his other hand. He peeled them back and lay her gently down in his bed. He got in after her and wrapped his body around hers. Kagome stirred ever so slightly and mumbled something that sounded very much like his name.

He blinked in surprise at the thought and looked down at her. He kissed her temple and lay his head down on his pillow. _'Goodnight Kaggie, I hope you have sweet dreams.'_

**A/N Okay…well, I realize it's been 4 and a half years since I've updated this story. I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I completely understand if no one is reading anymore buuuut I am back to writing now. I finally have my own laptop and although I do not have Microsoft word on it I am able to have some sort of typing thing. My school year is almost over so I will hopefully have more time to write. I just kept losing motivation and I finally got on and said I would definitely update so keep your eyes peeled for an update in Twisted Essence of Love and a new story I am thinking about writing. If I write it may be difficult because a lot of it will be based on true events, but then again I may just write a new one all together :) Well you guys know the drill. Please review my story! Reviews will help my inspiration! **

**3 Akemi**


End file.
